


A Room with a View

by Zoe2U



Category: U2
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe2U/pseuds/Zoe2U
Summary: Edge admires the scenery in Bono's hotel room.





	A Room with a View

**Author's Note:**

> Banter and titillating fluff.

Bono was lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, watching TV. He had reversed his position so his feet were at the head of the bed next to Edge who was still sleeping. 

Upon waking, Edge yawned, stretched and glanced at the TV program in which Bono appeared to be engrossed. He was soon distracted. He sat up and pulled down Bono's sweatpants to right below his buttocks so only his behind was revealed. Then he reclined on his pillows without saying a word. 

Bono continued to watch TV, ignoring the fact that Edge had just exposed his backside.

When a commercial came on Bono inquired nonchalantly, "Edge, do you feel a draft in here?"

"No. Do you want me to turn off the A/C, love?" Edge asked innocently.

"What are you doing?"

"Just enjoying the scenery," Edge replied.

Bono smiled.

"I'm glad the window faces west. The water is a beautiful color today," Edge stated casually.

"Reg!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Is there a reason why my arse is out on display?"

"I like to appreciate the entire vista appearing in front of me, the panorama so to speak."

"Do you plan to merely ogle my naked bum or do you have something else in mind? Perhaps an endeavor that requires at least two active participants?"

"I may be formulating a few ideas."

"I'm happy my ass is serving to inspire an extraordinary intellect such as yours."

"You do have a rather uplifting rear," Edge agreed.

"Is that your tactful way of saying I have a big butt?"

"B, your posterior is positively perfect," Edge answered reassuringly.

"Care to share any of the stimulating thoughts you're cooking up while gazing at my bare bottom, The Edge?"

"I could tell you, but would you prefer I show you instead?"

"Why yes, I think a demonstration would be grand."

"Do you want me to wait until after Martha Stewart finishes her recipe?"

"No need. I am quite confident her souffle will be a resounding success."

Edge grinned, crawled over to Bono and began showing him all the plans he had devised while enjoying the magnificent view.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I will manage to get these lads out of a hotel room.


End file.
